fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon F
Pokémon F It was a bright day in the Pokémon world, and the trainers were battling and the fearows were soaring. We all have doubt but if you believe you will always succeed. But in an alternate reality, The Flash “Barry Allen” was patrolling the city when he heard his girlfriend iris West Screaming over the earpiece that Zoom was in the building. He bolted to the office to attempt to rescue her he then hit mach 5 and normally he couldn’t go above mach 2 him suddenly teleported to an alternate reality. The Pokémon reality and he was freaked out of his mind and he couldn’t reach Star Labs to contact the crew. He was in a mysterious forest he quickly bolted around the forest. He eventually found a road sign to guide him out of the forest. It said to head north to pewter city. He then rushed to the gateway doors. Expecting to see a modern day city, he was surprised when he saw a town of rock. He wanted to rest so he was going to go to what looked to be the town hub, a big oval shaped building. He realized he needed clothes so before he went into the hub; he got a new outfit so they wouldn’t know who he was. Then as he approached the oval shaped building there was a sign that said Pokémon Center. He reluctantly asked the man walking out of the building what were Pokémon, the man said you must be crazy everyone knows what Pokémon is. The man started to then walk away Barry then said to the man he has been in a coma and has lost his memories. The man then turned around and began to explain, “That Pokémon are creatures used for battling and just keeping as companions” said the man. “Thank you” said Barry as he walked into the Pokémon center. He asked the receptionist her name and she replied Nurse Joy, Barry then said “I’ve been walking for the past day and I’m exhausted and he asked if there was a place for him to rest. Nurse said “sure just go take a seat on the couch over there and ill have Chansey bring you some soup. Barry said “thank you” and continued to his seat. As he ate his soup he began to get weary and he dozed off. He woke up and asked the nurse what day it was and he then realized it was 3 days later. He then asked if there was an electricity plant around here, no but there is one in vermillion city. “It’s just over that hill and south of the next town over said, I mean you could go by water but there’s no boats around here you’d have to run on water and that’s crazy” said Nurse Joy. Barry then said “thank you” smiled and exited the building. He then went behind a house and started bolting toward the water and in the blink of an eye he was off. After about 2 minutes of running he saw land and quickly bolted to the city. To find the Pokémon center and ask were the power plant was. As he then entered the Pokémon center he quickly noticed an abundance of injured Pokémon. He asked Nurse Joy why there was an abundance of injured Pokémon. Nurse Joy quickly answered with “there’s a man running around making big bets about battles and if he wins he gets his best Pokémon and instantaneously wins with a Dragonite. Barry then stood like a statue as he thought to himself that he needed to be stopped, and he wouldn’t give up till he did. To Be Continued… Category:Pokemon Category:Flash Category:Superheroes Category:Adventures Category:Transportation Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Category:Alternate reality characters Category:Alternate Timeline